


Tactical Advantage

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: дезинформация [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky In Love, Confusion, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Together, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Seriously Feelings Everywhere, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing himself in the mirror had become something of a daily ritual for Bucky, a way to gauge his progress, to familiarize himself with, of all things, himself. This day was no different from those preceding it, except in one brilliant, unexpected way; he wasn’t looking at his reflection in an attempt to recognize himself. This was a different sort of assessment entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Takes place between <em>Mature Adults Conversing</em> and <em>Hawkeye</em>. Tony and Bucky's first time together. *cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Advantage

Facing himself in the mirror had become something of a daily ritual for Bucky, a way to gauge his progress, to familiarize himself with, of all things, _himself_. This day was no different from those preceding it, except in one brilliant, unexpected way; he wasn’t looking at his reflection in an attempt to recognize himself. This was a different sort of assessment entirely.

Clean shaven, the customary furrow between the eyebrows smoothed into nothingness, bright eyes contrasting nicely with the dark hair framing his face. He tried on a smile, watching the way it transformed his features, and though his eyes retained their seriousness throughout the exercise, he still felt the results were compelling.

Bucky Barnes had been charming, easygoing, comfortable with his good looks, and capable of using them to his advantage. The Winter Soldier had been flat, devoid of any concern for his appearance, single mindedly focused on his mission. And James…

Well, James was stalling. He’d changed his clothes three times ( _ridiculous_ ), ultimately deciding on playing it safe with a too-tight Iron Maiden t-shirt he had borrowed ( _stolen, really, which was embarrassing_ ) from Tony, and a beat up pair of jeans that felt comfortable, and familiar.

There really wasn’t anything he could do to make himself look any better, so he swallowed his nervousness, counted down from ten, then nodded. There was no point putting it off any longer; if he and Tony were going to continue on, he needed to do this.

They’d agreed to talk if one of them had a problem, and as far as Bucky was concerned, this was definitely a problem. Just one he’d never expected to have to worry about when he’d moved into the Tower.

Armed with a cup of coffee, he rehearsed his carefully chosen words as he walked to the elevator, running them over in his mind again and again all throughout the ride downstairs, until he was standing outside of Tony’s workshop. Do or die time.

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered.

As expected ( _and confirmed by JARVIS_ ), Tony was still there, fiddling with a variation on the armor, one he was attempting to trick out with new stealth capabilities. Also according to JARVIS, he hadn’t left the workshop since heading there after their date the previous evening.

It was clear he still thought himself alone, and so Bucky took advantage of this, hanging back in order to watch Tony’s movements as he worked, the play of muscles in his arms and shoulders, the slight swaying of his hips as he kept time with the music.

He had what Bucky thought of as his Twenty-Four Hour look going on. His hair was sticking up where it shouldn’t, he needed a shower and a shave, and there was something specific around the eyes that let you know he was operating without sufficient sleep.

Stupidly, inexplicably, _frustratingly_ attractive is what he was. Just looking at him made Bucky’s mouth turn up at the corners, made his heart pick up its pace, fingers itching at his sides, wanting to touch the man.

Slowly, he crossed the room, thinking to himself he really needed to explain the dangers of working with the music up as loud as Tony normally did; anyone could sneak up on him like that.

As if to illustrate this point, he settled his free hand against Tony’s shoulder, and tried not to laugh when the engineer jumped in response, letting out a ( _decidedly womanly_ ) sounding shriek of surprise. He almost, _almost_ , knocked the coffee out of Bucky’s hand, but luckily his reflexes were too good for that to happen.

“What is _with_ you people? J, music,” Tony shouted, once he realized what was happening. He gawped at Bucky, slightly pink in the cheeks, one hand splayed across the arc reactor. His breathing was loud in the sudden silence. “You’re all trying to kill me, aren’t you? Is there money riding on who can scare me to death first?”

Bucky dipped his head slightly, unable to hide his affectionate smile. “You’re like catnip to sneaks, what can I say?”

Thinking it was probably time for the peace offering, Bucky extended the cup of coffee he’d brought along, enjoying the way Tony’s eyes lit up as he grabbed for it. His irritation had already dissipated, leaving behind a cheeky grin in its wake. 

“Yeah?” He waggled his eyebrows as he took a sip of coffee, but then tipped his head to the side. “Wait, am I late for our date? JARVIS, you were supposed to let me know two hours beforehand!”

“You’re not late,” Bucky folded his arms across his chest, and fought off the urge to kiss Tony. Kissing Tony was usually where he went wrong, because it was difficult trying to have a serious conversation when someone had their tongue in your mouth.

“No?”

Bucky shook his head. “I’m here to catch you off guard,” he explained patiently, “for the purpose of tactical advantage.”

“Uh, wait, what?”

It really wasn’t fair how attractive Tony was, especially when he was confused, and slightly sleep deprived, with his eyebrows climbing towards his hairline, and his mouth hanging open. 

Worse yet, despite the night spent working on the armor, he smelled good, like everything that made him smell like Tony had been cranked up a notch. It was unfair. Bucky bit down on his lower lip—hard—and valiantly resisted temptation.

“Just keep drinking the coffee, gorgeous. You look like you need it.”

“Doesn’t telling me about your tactical advantage _negate_ said advantage?” He took a rather large sip of coffee anyway, adding, “And, speaking of negate, are you _negging_ me right now?”

“Don’t know what that means,” Bucky answered easily, steeling himself for what he needed to do. “We need to talk.”

Before his eyes, the color seemed to drain from Tony’s face, and Bucky wondered if the prospect of talking to him was really _that_ alarming. Apparently so, because even someone who didn’t know him well could see the profound concern that had appeared in Tony's eyes.

“Shit. Already?”

Tony sounded devastated, and looked two seconds away from bolting. Now it was Bucky’s turn to be confused. “Already what?”

“You’re dumping me already?” Tony asked, and Bucky’s eyes went wide.

“No!” he insisted, and Tony slumped in apparent relief, making another frustrated noise, his free hand going to his eyes as if to push aside tears. “ _Definitely_ not,” Bucky added, rubbing the top of Tony’s head affectionately.

When he raised his head in order to make eye contact, Tony looked a mix of extremely pissed off, relieved, and terrified.

“Right, just so you know, normally when people say, ‘We need to talk,’ to _me_ , it really means, ‘You suck horribly at this, and I can’t imagine wasting another minute of my life on you,’ so, yeah, great, now that I feel like I’m going to puke, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

As if to prove a calm he didn’t feel, Tony leaned back against his workbench, crossed his legs at the ankles, and took another sip of his coffee, batting his eyelashes at Bucky.

And, naturally, Bucky forgot all of his carefully prepared words, his plans for a calm, articulate ( _mature adult_ ) inquiry, and instead blurted, “Why don’t you want to have sex with me?”

The next few minutes were spent trying to make sure Tony didn’t actually die from the coffee he’d inhaled, and mostly consisted of coughing, wheezing, more coughing, sputtering, and eventually ended with Tony staring at him in abject horror, hissing, “ _What?_ ”

Bucky licked his lips, and wondered if he’d ever get the hang of this. Steve assured him that back in the day he used to be confident, maybe even suave. It was hard to tell if his current track record for confusing conversations with this man was specifically because of how much he liked ( _loved, it was love_ ) Tony, or just because he had no business attempting a relationship during this stage of his recovery.

“Seriously, _what_? I cannot emphasise _what_ enough,” Tony had to stop to cough again.

Well, it was too late already, so there was no point in trying to steer things back to his prepared remarks. Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face, and just started talking.

“Antoshka, you’re amazing,” and there was that “waiting for the other shoe to drop” look in Tony’s eyes again, so he plowed on. “If I was crazy about you before, I’m _certifiable_ now. I’ve been enjoying our dates, so if you need time, that’s fine. I can wait. And," he grit his teeth, because he really, _really_ hoped this wasn’t the case, but he was—again—nuts about the guy, so, “if you’re not actually comfortable having sex with men, I’m sure we can figure something out.”

This time, Tony looked insulted, and his free hand began gesturing wildly, a clear sign of his agitation. “Not comfortable with men? Are you… _what_?” He jabbed a finger in Bucky’s direction. “I don’t even have a gag reflex anymore, that’s how _comfortable_ I am, thank you very much!”

Bucky found this to be incredibly interesting, as well as distracting ( _because,_ _really? none?_ ), and slightly crushing, because if Tony was _that_ experienced, then the problem was him, after all.

Shoulders sagging a bit, Bucky tried to hide his disappointment. It was still there in his voice, though. “Okay, then.”

Tony took a deep breath, set his unfinished, mostly inhaled cup of coffee down on the workbench, and began rubbing his temples. “Hang on, full stop, I feel like we’re having a huge communication breakdown here, because you can’t _possibly_ be suggesting I’m _not_ interested in having sex with you, since that is insane.”

“How is it insane?” Bucky asked, raising his voice despite himself. “What else am I supposed to think? One minute we’re hot and heavy, and the next I’m being shown the door!”

Tony opened his mouth, his eyes wide, but Bucky continued on, unable to stop himself now that he was finally clearing the air. “I had to jerk off _four times_ in the last twenty-four hours because of you.”

The noise Tony made in response to this would have been amusing if Bucky wasn’t so frustrated. It was a high pitched sort of keening sound of desperation, and accompanied by some impressive facial acrobatics on Tony’s part.

“Oh my god,” he finally managed. “ _Four_ , really? Just… Okay, right, yes, we so need to talk, we have _so much_ talking to do.” He pressed both hands to his face, looking completely stunned, before his eyes took on a hungry sort of gleam. 

He watched as Tony let his hands slide from his face, fingers tugging thoughtfully at his lower lip along the way. “Sorry, I’ve gotta know, which hand did you use?”

Bucky’s eyes widened as he found himself yanked forward against Tony, who wasted no time waiting for an actual answer to his question, choosing instead to crush their mouths together in a fierce kiss. 

“Uh,” Bucky managed, but Tony used this as an opening for tongue, and really, it was an effective distraction. 

He was beginning to think Tony was right about the miscommunication. Clearly there was interest; he could feel it brushing against his thigh as they kissed.

“I’m sorry,” Tony announced, pulling back enough so they could see each other, “I thought, well, back me up here, things were different back in the day, right? So, yeah, taking things slow. _Respectful_. Do you have any idea how hard it’s been respecting you?”

“What are you talking about?” 

Bucky also didn’t wait for an answer, just shook his head, kissed Tony again, unable to help himself, sinking his hands into Tony’s hair to hold him still. This was why he had tried to avoid the kissing altogether. It was _impossible_ to think when Tony kissed him. He groaned into Tony’s mouth, worrying at his lower lip, chasing after his tongue, until they were both breathing heavily.

Something occurred to him, though, and it cut through the fog. Bucky slid his hands down to Tony’s shoulders and reluctantly pushed him back to arm’s length, feeling nervous all over again. “I’m not exactly a virgin, Antoshka.”

Tony’s expression shifted immediately, his smile large, and easy, and even before he said anything, Bucky relaxed. “Didn’t say you were,” he babbled, “I just thought—I didn’t want to _rush_ you.”

“Rush me?” Bucky didn’t bother to hide his incredulity. “I haven’t gotten laid since World War II, and you’re worried about rushing me?”

Tony was once again rendered speechless, his mouth opening and closing, and Bucky hoped he was in the process of realizing how much sex they could have been having over the last few weeks.

Feeling like he finally knew where he stood with Tony, Bucky smirked, and decided to torment him. It was only fair, after all. 

“To answer your previous question, _both_ hands,” he held up his bionic hand, waggled two of his fingers in front of Tony’s face, “only last time these weren’t wrapped around my dick.”

Just like that, Tony’s pupils dilated, and he licked his lips. When he spoke, his voice was low, his tone serious. “Where were they?” he asked, settling his hands on Bucky’s hips.

“You’re a genius,” Bucky answered, “I’m sure you can figure it out.”

This time, there was a different sort of intensity when Tony kissed him, and relief coursed through Bucky’s body. Really, he’d have been more than willing to wait if Tony was uncomfortable with moving too fast, but a morbid part of him couldn’t shake the fear that the idiot would get himself killed in action before they ever got around to having sex, and then he’d be forced to have Bruce pull a Frankenstein just so he could kill Tony all over again.

Kissing Tony was currently at the top of his list of things he wanted to be doing with his second chance at life. The makeout sessions their dates had invariably ended with had left him with a deep appreciation of Tony’s mouth, and tongue, and teeth, of the feel of his lips, the way he tasted, and smelled.

It made him feel greedy, hungry, alive in a way he hadn’t ever expected to experience. It made him feel like a _person_ , and wasn’t that just crazy?

Bucky slid his hands down over the muscles of Tony’s back, over his hips, and down further still to grab his ass, and squeeze. Tony made a soft noise of encouragement, sucking on Bucky’s lower lip, while one hand slid up under his shirt, and the other slid down the back of his pants.

Tony stiffened, managed to escape the kiss, his eyes wide as he stared up at Bucky. “Oh my god, you’re not wearing underwear, are you?”

“Nope.” 

Bucky squeezed Tony’s ass again, and pulled him closer, rocked their hips together. He didn’t bother to fight his smile, or stop the little hiss of pleasure at the feeling of Tony’s erection rubbing against his own. This was already further than he’d gotten before.

“Okay, stop that,” Tony gasped. “Quick time out, I need some data.”

With a sigh, Bucky let go, took two large steps backwards, and raised his hands in the air in surrender. Tony was staring at him with an intensity that bordered on the uncomfortable, teeth worrying at his lower lip, his eyes traveling up and down, as if trying to decide where he should start licking first.

Since he could tell he wasn’t about to get the brush off again, Bucky let himself relax, ran a hand through his hair, shifted his hips. Tony stood there, watching, tapping his fingers against the arc reactor, his face flushed, pants tented, with that damned adorable frazzled and confused look going on, the one that was quickly becoming a favorite.

Tucking his flesh and blood hand into his back pocket, Bucky slowly ran the metal hand over his chest, down across his stomach, down and down some more, until he was stroking himself through his pants.

There was that little noise again, accompanied by a kid on Christmas morning expression, right up until there was only lust, Tony’s brows furrowed slightly, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.

“I take it back, _this_ is how you’re planning on killing me, isn’t it?”

With a lazy shrug, Bucky adjusted himself, smoothing the soft denim over his erection. The frustration was long gone, replaced with a playful sort of happiness. He no longer had any doubts about Tony’s interest, so he might as well enjoy himself, revel in this unfamiliar, excited, anticipatory feeling. 

“Sounded like you were done with me,” Bucky answered calmly. “Figured if I was going to have to jerk off again, might as well do it here.” He slowly palmed himself, enjoying the way Tony swayed in his direction in response. “Least this way I can look at you.”

This must have flipped some sort of switch in Tony’s brain, because he was grinning, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He quickly crossed the divide between them, grabbing hold of Bucky’s wrist to still the movement of his hand.

“Refractory period, yours, it’s good I’m assuming, yes?” he asked, and Bucky had a moment of _deja vu_ , thinking of being asked about how the arm worked, all that time ago. It was surreal, understanding how much he’d changed since they’d first met. He had the feeling Tony had done some changing as well.

“Very.”

“Excellent,” and this time it was Bucky’s turn to make a loud, surprised noise, as Tony cupped him, ran his thumb down the length of Bucky before beginning to stroke him through his jeans. “Here’s what’s going to happen, James. I’m going to suck your cock, and let me tell you, I give amazing head, so you’re going to want to hold onto something. Or we can use the couch, I don’t care, all I know is you’re coming in my mouth.”

Bucky definitely approved of this plan so far, but there was something he had his heart set on. Before he could say anything, though, Tony was continuing, and he was wearing his game face, the one you saw when he was strategizing with the team before heading into a hairy situation.

“Then we’re going upstairs, and I’m going to take my time opening you up, might even make you beg a little, but then I’m going to fuck you, until you come _again_. Sound good?”

“Absolutely. I think I get it now,” Bucky huffed, rocking himself encouragingly against Tony’s hand. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him again, before moving to suck hungrily at his neck, and shoulder.

“What’s that?” Tony asked, beginning to march them towards the couch.

Bucky tugged on Tony’s earlobe with his teeth, and whispered in his ear, “Why they call you a genius.”

The laugh he got at this left him feeling warm and at ease, as Tony gave him a playful shove, then another, kept right on shoving until the backs of Bucky’s calves bumped up against the couch. He reached down to begin undoing his fly, but Tony swatted his hands away.

“Uh uh, no fair, I should get to unwrap my own present, thank you very much,” he said, shaking his head. “By the way, can I just say how unbelievably hot you are? I’m completely in shock—also, deep, deep appreciation—of your approach, here. Did you really finger yourself, or were you messing with me?”

Tony was clearly stalling in order to drive him crazy, there was no two ways about that. 

“Sometimes I use three,” he answered seriously, and pressed the cool metal of his thumb against Tony’s lower lip, then into his mouth, “and sometimes I suck on them, wishing it was you.”

Tony looked physically pained by this revelation, whimpering slightly as Bucky removed his thumb. “All that respect for nothing,” he muttered, “unfuckingbelievable. Also, _this_ , the no underwear and dirty, filthy confessions? I’m a big fan, just, never change, okay?”

“Deal.” Bucky rolled his hips, and grinned. They hadn’t even gotten naked yet, and he was already having the time of his life.

“Right, enough,” Tony grinned back, and with quick, efficient movements, undid the front of Bucky’s pants, his eyes softening with what looked to be more of the aforementioned deep appreciation. He stared for a moment or two, humming quietly to himself. 

“I’m so happy I could cry right now,” he murmured. “Hey, JARVIS, no one gets near this floor, I don’t care if the building is on fire.”

“Yes, sir.”

Then Tony was kissing him again, a hand wrapped possessively around Bucky’s cock, which just about left _him_ wanting to cry. He shuddered at the contact, at the feeling of Tony’s calloused fingers deftly working him up and down, and wrapped his arms around Tony, grabbing handfuls of his ass again.

They lost their balance, and as a result, Bucky found himself sitting on the couch with a lapful of Tony Stark. They kissed a bit more, hands roaming each other’s bodies, sliding under shirts, teasing nipples, sucking at any available skin, until Tony climbed off, shaking his head a bit as he stared down at Bucky.

“You are absolutely a wet dream come true,” he announced, “I hope you realize that.” 

Bucky smiled softly at this, adjusted his hips, and looked down at his cock. Tony followed his line of sight, sinking to his knees, and leaned in close, until Bucky could feel his breath against his skin, and shuddered with anticipation. He chewed on his lower lip, tried to calm his breathing, and stroked Tony’s face.

Then all he could do was groan, loudly, wantonly, and sink back against the couch, because _Tony Stark_ was sucking his cock, and, “You weren’t kidding, Antoshka,” he moaned.

Without a doubt, it was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, ever felt. 

He hadn’t been lying about the virgin status; even a closeted gay man could occasionally get some action during wartime, as ( _some_ ) people were a little more willing to look the other way while you found tiny moments with another warm body, something to help you hold on to the understanding you were still alive.

Those had definitely been different experiences though. From what he could remember, he’d had his dick sucked before, had sucked one or two of his own, there had been kissing and busy hands, and he’d let someone take him from behind once, not wanting to die without having experienced it. He’d even given it a whirl with the ladies, thinking it was worth a shot, but there was little thrill to be found for him there.

But those had been strangers, all dead and gone, and in a lot of ways, so was he.

Almost everything from the months leading up to falling from the train still felt like memories of memories, like something he’d witnessed, or had described to him, but hadn’t _truly_ experienced. He had the understanding that the events had occurred, but they were disconnected from his sense of self.

Older memories had begun to return as of late, bubbling up to the surface, so that he could suddenly smell or taste or even hear what had been going on. Most of these involved Steve, _his_ Steve, the little guy with the courage of a big guy, the mouth to match, and an even bigger heart.

Outside of that, his most vivid memories centered around death, specifically the taking of life. Of the feeling of his rifle in his hand, the tiny imperfections in the wood grain, the sound of it— _crack_ —and the corresponding burst of blood in the distance, seen through his scope, strangely, thrillingly intimate.

There were also little islands of vivid slaughter to be found within his mind ( _he wondered when he’d ever run out of those memories_ ), devoid of any emotion save satisfaction, not for the acts themselves, but for the completion of orders, of fulfilling his purpose. A machine put to use.

Carefully, with difficulty, he pushed away the thoughts of blood, of gunpowder, of Europe and the Commandos, of Bucky Barnes, of snow, and wind, bullets finding their targets, of the Winter Soldier ( _was he truly different? had he been remade, or only liberated? maybe he had always been a terrible and efficient exterminator of life_ ).

Taking a deep breath, he focused on the now, on Tony, on _James_. On this life, _this_ body, the memories he was making with the beautiful mad genius he’d come to care so very much for.

Everything he’d experienced since waking up paled in comparison to sitting there in the workshop, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched Tony’s head bobbing up and down, listened to the wet, hungry noises he was making. Everything was dust, and ash, and insignificant compared to being wrapped safely in the heat and maddening suction of Tony's mouth. 

It was almost liberating, letting himself be taken to pieces by someone he knew, someone he’d been lusting after, someone he cared about, and trusted. There was the overwhelming physical pleasure, but it wasn’t just that, it was the tight, suffocating feeling in his chest, the one he got whenever he looked at Tony and couldn’t stop cataloging all of the ways in which he was wonderful. It was the worry he’d start confessing things that might scare Tony off, because Bucky was pretty sure it was too soon to be such a lovesick fool.

Much safer to moan, to stroke Tony’s face, say, “Beautiful,” and, “Just like that, yeah,” to accept the invitation when Tony placed Bucky’s metal hand against the top of his head. To take a careful handful of his hair, and guide his movements, effectively fucking his face, marveling at the fact that Tony really hadn’t been kidding about the gag reflex.

Bucky tried to hold off, but he’d been desperate for Tony for what felt like forever, and Tony could tell, was pressing the advantage, stroking Bucky roughly, while working the head of his cock, making his own soft noises of pleasure as he sucked, and swirled his tongue.

“James,” Tony murmured, pulling back for a moment, and Bucky throbbed in response, his hips twitching, because Tony was looking up at him adoringly, and _yes_ , maintaining eye contact as he brought his mouth back down, and up, and down, way, way down, his eyes just smouldering, as he _swallowed_ , his throat undulating around the head and...

And Bucky reached for him, a hand trembling against Tony’s cheek, the other in his hair, his hips thrusting up into the wet and heat, and then he was making a sound he didn’t even recognize, crying out loudly as he came in Tony’s mouth, watching in amazement as Tony swallowed, kept swallowing, until Bucky couldn’t stand it anymore.

He pulled Tony off of him, yanked him back up into his lap, and kissed him roughly, groaning at the stickiness, at the taste of _himself_ in Tony’s mouth. He could feel how turned on Tony was, tried stroking him through his pants, but Tony nipped his lower lip, and tore his mouth away.

“Upstairs,” he gasped, and his mouth was red, lips swollen, and Bucky had never seen anyone look that beautiful before. “I get to fuck you now, remember?”

“Genius,” Bucky pushed Tony off of his lap, did up his pants, and stood quickly, scooping Tony up in order to toss him over his shoulder in the process. “Let’s go.”

“This feels undignified,” Tony griped, “but the view is _fantastic_.” He slapped Bucky on the ass several times as they headed for the elevator. As they arrived, the door slid open, and Bucky silently thanked JARVIS.

Once they were inside, he let Tony down, but only far enough to kiss him again, holding him upright with the bionic arm alone, while he slid the other back under Tony’s tank top, needing to feel the man’s skin beneath his hand.

“Okay, I take it back,” Tony gasped, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist, “the man-handling is totally a turn on.”

“Antoshka, your _mouth_ ,” was all Bucky could manage, sliding his tongue back into that wet heat. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle being in public with Tony after this, knowing what he was capable of. All Tony would have to do was lick his lips, and Bucky would be embarrassingly hard.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Tony insisted, his hands buried in Bucky’s hair.

The doors slid open once more, and Bucky set Tony down, kissing him again before allowing himself to be dragged ( _willingly_ ) into the bedroom.

“JARVIS, no interruptions under penalty of death,” Tony shouted, spinning on his heels to beckon Bucky closer with two crooked fingers. “You, me, naked.”

Without answering, Bucky pulled off the t-shirt, kicked off his shoes, and was out of his socks and jeans in record time. Tony stood there, hands on his face again, eyes wide, shaking his head.

“Okay, I was going to orchestrate a whole fun stripping thing, but,” he shook his head again, “this is good, I can work with this. You are _unbelievable_.”

“You’re overdressed,” Buck countered.

Before Tony could reply, Bucky began peeling the tank top off of him, touching as much skin along the way as possible. The arc reactor vibrated subtly against his chest, casting a faint blue tinge to their skin; Bucky thought it was beautiful. Thought Tony was beautiful.

What had transpired so far had already blown all of his expectations ( _fantasies_ ) right out of the water. There was no comparing his imagination with the reality of Tony in his arms, and even better, they were only getting started. 

He could already feel himself twitching with interest as he licked his way across Tony’s collarbone, up to his ear, across his jaw, trying to taste as much as he could before kissing him again, his hands busily unbuttoning Tony’s pants.

“I want you in my mouth first, is that okay?” he asked, watching as Tony’s eyes flashed.

“Are you kidding me? You’re not the only one who’s been jerking off,” Tony all but babbled, dragging his thumb over Bucky’s lower lip. “Gotta say, that mouth of yours has featured rather prominently in my fantasies.”

Bucky grinned, pushed Tony’s pants down over his hips, taking the underwear right with it, then took a step back so he could better appreciate the view. He was smirking, he could feel it, but _goddamn_ , what else was he meant to do? 

Tony was gorgeous, a lovely combination of hard muscle and soft lines, the arc reactor glowing brightly in the center of his chest. There were scars, thick ones ( _like his own_ ), ringed around the reactor, but he liked them. 

There were other scars, as well, and Bucky wanted to learn the stories behind each of them, wanted to memorize every inch of Tony’s body, to take the knowledge of him and use it to fill up all the empty spaces where so many of his own memories should be, but _weren’t_. 

It left his chest heaving with want, as he finally got to follow the tantalizing line of hair down from Tony's navel to his cock, which was standing proudly at attention. Bucky felt more blood pumping south as he stared, because it was _Tony_ , and this was what he’d been desperately trying to imagine. And now it was ( _finally_ ) happening, he was going to be allowed to wrap his lips around that cock, Tony was going to fuck him, and…

Tony decided that was the moment to begin acting like a total clown, striking a dramatic pose before turning to show off his ass, smiling lewdly over his shoulder. It wasn’t anything Bucky would have imagined happening, or included in one of his jerk off fantasies, which made it perfect, and real. He could only shake his head while laughter bubbled up from somewhere deep inside of him, as he headed over to Tony, intent on tasting him.

“Grandstand,” he chided, but before he could sink to his knees, Tony was on the bed, crawling away from him. “Where you think you’re going?”

“Genius, remember? Get up here.” 

Bucky followed suit, crawled across the bed, watching as Tony reached into the nightstand and came away with lube and a smile. As soon as he was close enough to grab, Bucky had his hands on him, kissing his way back into Tony’s mouth as he slid his metal hand up the inside of Tony’s thigh, making him shudder along the way. 

As soon as his cool fingers wrapped around Tony’s cock, the man groaned loudly, mouth sliding away from Bucky’s, until he was dragging his teeth over Bucky’s chin, tongue darting out to taste the slight cleft there.

“Turn a bit, yeah,” Tony ordered, tugging and repositioning until Bucky was on all fours beside him. “Mmm, right, so, I think you said something about your mouth?”

Bucky sucked on his lower lip, enjoying the way it made Tony twitch to watch him do it, trying to slow himself down a bit, to fight the urgency. Taking a deep breath, he locked eyes with Tony as he slowly lowered his mouth until he was close enough to lick roughly across the head of Tony’s cock. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, as he licked again, chasing after the taste of Tony, of his Antoshka. 

“That is so unbelievably hot,” Tony moaned, pushing some of Bucky’s hair aside so he’d have a better view. His other hand slid down Bucky’s back, over the curve of his ass, squeezing, before sliding back up again.

Smirking again, Bucky began working his lips around Tony in earnest, taking a bit more of him into his mouth each time, his eyes fluttering with pleasure as his mouth filled with the taste of Tony.

There were many strange, disconnected thoughts and feelings rushing through Bucky’s mind, more so than usual, but all of them were centered on Tony, and could be summed up nicely with an overwhelming sense of _rightness_.

Tony’s breathing, his little gasps of pleasure, the tiny noises of delight, they were addicting, were the most amazing sounds Bucky had ever heard. The taste of him, the smell and sound of him, seemed to push away the rest of Bucky’s life, until there was only the two of them, this room, this bed, and the pleasure they were sharing.

“Absolutely beautiful,” Tony sighed, and then it was Bucky’s turn to moan again. There was a slippery, lubed finger rubbing circles against his anus. “We good?”

“Only if you stick that in me,” Bucky gasped, meeting Tony’s eyes. Then he could only whisper, “ _Fuck_ ,” and sink his mouth back onto Tony’s cock, sucking greedily as he spread his legs further apart, tried to push back onto Tony’s finger.

“Where have you been all my life?”

Tony sounded awestruck, and it made Bucky feel incredibly sexy. There was amazing value to be found in that sensation, to feel so wanted, so desirable, after such a long time feeling _nothing_ , followed by nothing but the ways he’d been twisted, used for destruction.

Empowered was probably a good word for what he was currently feeling. He took Tony into the back of his throat, loving the way it made his eyes water, made him gag, thrilling at the sound Tony made in response, feeling bold, and wanted, and _happy_.

“Cold storage,” he finally answered, and that he and Tony could share in almost hysterical laughter over this was heartwarming in ways that made no sense to him. 

He shifted closer, captured Tony’s mouth for another kiss. “Antoshka,” he murmured, nuzzling Tony’s neck. “ _More_.”

Instead, Tony removed his finger, returned to simply rubbing those maddening circles. “So, I’d love to try something…”

“Anything,” Bucky answered, before even hearing what Tony had in mind. Tony’s eyes were wide, almost confused by his response, but before he could say anything else, Bucky added, “I trust you.”

It was interesting, seeing the effect those words had on Tony. His nostrils flared, and his mouth trembled for a moment, but then he let out a soft little huff of surprise, and kissed Bucky’s cheek. Kissed it again, brought their foreheads together, a soft smile playing at his lips.

“Okie dokie. Let me show you what else I can do with my mouth.”

Bucky allowed Tony to trade places with him, so that he was on his hands and knees at the head of the bed, face down against the sheets, which were still warm, and smelled of Tony. He felt his hips repositioned, spread his legs wide, wider still, and stared back over his shoulder the best he could.

“Time for a little bedroom experimentation,” Tony declared, running his hands over the curve of Bucky’s bottom, squeezing, kneading, then stroking again. “Not everyone likes this, so, just let me know if I should stop.”

“Should probably start, first,” Bucky pointed out, earning himself a playful slap to his bottom. 

He could hear Tony murmur something ( _it sounded like ‘for science’_ ), but then lost the plot entirely, because there was a warm, wet, insistent tongue lapping against him, then wriggling _into_ him, and that was just amazing, there just weren’t words for that.

“Don’t you _dare_ stop,” he ordered, face mashed into the sheets, pushing back against the sensation.

Tony hummed against him, the facial hair surprisingly soft, and arousing against Bucky’s sensitive skin, because even without seeing him, he could _feel_ that this was Tony, could be no one else. 

Around and around, and in and out, and then _sucking_ , and humming, and, yes, he liked this _very much_ , but then again, was pretty sure he’d like just about anything if Tony was the one doing it to him.

Bucky hardly recognized the sounds he was making, aborted words, and noises of encouragement, as Tony spread him wide open, a hand on each ass cheek, and very effectively demonstrated what he was capable of doing with his mouth.

It occurred to Bucky that if Tony was this enthusiastic about being on that side of the equation, he was likely equally receptive to receiving this sort of attention. He had the sudden mental image of Tony, writhing on the sheets, whimpering as Bucky licked his way inside…

“Antoshka,” he managed to push himself up onto his elbows, twisting so he could see Tony again. 

He was flushed all over, his eyes dark and intense as he stopped the oral onslaught, resting his chin on Bucky’s ass, blinking innocently. “Yes, dear?”

Bucky licked his lips, said, “Next time, I get to do this to you, deal?”

“ _Absolutely._ ”

The smile Tony wore was unlike any he’d seen as of yet, a strange mix of pleasure, pride, vulnerability, and, Bucky couldn’t think past that, as Tony pushed two fingers inside of him, thrusting with much more purpose than he’d shown previously.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he gasped.

“That’s the idea, yeah, definitely,” Tony answered, biting one of Bucky’s asscheeks before diving back in, licking around his fingers as they worked in and out, in and out. “You are, without a doubt, getting fucked tonight.”

“It’s still morning,” Bucky hardly recognized his voice, as it had gone all high pitched, and needy. His cock was fully erect again, very much interested in what Tony was doing to his ass. “If you try to make me wait til tonight—oh, _Antoshka_.”

There were three fingers inside of him now, and it still wasn’t enough. It took all of Bucky’s self control not to touch himself, to just start stroking until he came all over Tony’s expensive sheets; he was pretty sure he’d be able to get it up again if he did.

“Sorry, losing track of days and nights again, you know me,” Tony babbled. “ _Look at you_ , I had all these grand designs, but I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

“I’ll beg if it helps,” Bucky offered, and Tony groaned behind him.

“Right, this is,” Tony sounded halfway between angry, and overjoyed. Bucky grinned over his shoulder, locking eyes with him, although his fluttered halfway closed as the fingers pulled out, only to return, slicker than before, carefully working even more lube into him before sliding out again. “This is just _unreal._ ”

Tony slid his hands around Bucky’s waist, up his sides, then back down to his hips, pulling him back until he was practically sitting on Tony’s lap, so he could feel all of the heat coming off of Tony’s body, feel the hardness of him slide between his own legs, the head of his cock brushing against Bucky’s balls.

“Sit up for me a bit,” Tony requested, and as soon as he could, he had his arms around Bucky’s chest, was holding him tight, pulling them together. “I know you said you weren’t a virgin,” he began, but the rest of the sentence didn’t materialize due to distraction.

Bucky shifted until he was a bit more comfortable, better able to balance his weight, press his back against Tony’s chest, wriggle his ass against Tony’s cock, all while enjoying the way the hard metal of the arc reactor felt against his skin. Shifted again, until he could turn, slide a hand behind him to grab hold of Tony, pull him into another kiss.

They stayed that way for a moment, Tony rocking against him, kissing slowly, tenderly, as if there was all the time in the world, as if they’d done this together a hundred times. Tony’s hands skimmed over his stomach, his chest, tugged on his nipples, stroking and petting, and Bucky melted back against him, contentedly.

Bucky whimpered, his hips twitching forward as Tony wrapped a hand around his cock, began to slowly stroke, pausing to squeeze around the head, sweeping the rough pad of his thumb over the slit, making a soft noise of encouragement when Bucky rocked back against him.

He could actually hear Tony swallow, and the arm around his chest tightened. “Right, do you have any idea how distracting that is? Just… Let me think, let me… right! _Virgin_. You said ‘not exactly,’ which could mean a lot of things. Have you had anal sex before?”

“Once,” Bucky answered, sighing as Tony began kissing and sucking along his neck and the curve of his shoulder. 

“Anyone I know?”

He was relaxed and very distracted by Tony’s hands, but there was no missing the undercurrent of fear in Tony’s voice; he was pretty good at sounding casual, or disinterested when he wanted to, but Bucky had spent enough time with him by now to know when Tony was faking it.

He didn’t need to ask who it was Tony was worried about, because it could only be Steve. Bucky turned again, twisting in Tony’s embrace until he could see his eyes, settling his hand possessively around the curve of Tony’s jaw. 

“Whoever he was, _I_ didn’t even know him,” he answered, and the relief he saw was intriguing on many levels. “It was in Italy, before we went up against Schmidt.”

Tony’s eyes were filled with a level of tenderness and understanding that would have made Bucky uncomfortable if it had been anyone else. He didn’t mind when Tony looked at him like that, though. The man had his own fair share of demons, of scars and traumas, and so his sympathy never rankled. If anything, it made Bucky feel understood, which was all sorts of amazing, considering how infrequently _he_ understood himself.

“Didn’t want to die without knowing what it was like,” Bucky added, and Tony kissed him again, a pained look in his eyes. His mouth was tender, the kiss gentle, and Bucky sighed into the sensation, eventually pulling back in order to add, “Don’t really remember much more than that it happened.”

“Okay then,” Tony nuzzled behind Bucky’s ear, kissed his neck again. “I’ll go slow, as slow as you want, yeah? And if you don’t like it, we stop. If you’re not having fun, I’m not having fun, so just, uh, don’t _ever_ let me do something you don’t like, okay?”

“Deal,” Bucky agreed, wondering over the caution. 

He had the sinking suspicion that once upon a time, someone _hadn’t_ shown the same level of courtesy to Tony. Had to swallow past the anger, the sorrow, that bubbled up at the thought. He kissed Tony again, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth, and decided it would probably make Tony feel more at ease if he simply told him what it was he wanted.

“I want to be on my back, so I can see your face,” Bucky said, reaching between his legs to place one of his hands over Tony’s. “Want you to see how much I love getting fucked by you.”

Tony’s entire body jerked in response to this, his arm tightening around Bucky’s chest, his hand picking up the pace between his legs, as he buried his face against the crook of Bucky’s neck and groaned loudly.

“That is just,” he said, before pressing a kiss against Bucky’s jaw. “I… Yeah, _James_ , words, gone, you took all my words, you beautiful, perfect…” he grunted, an amusing frustrated sound, as he let go allowing Bucky to sink back down to the bed. “On your back, seriously, I can’t even…”

Not needing to be asked twice, Bucky did just that, settling back against the pillows, legs spread wide, a clear invitation. He stared up at Tony, hardly had time to appreciate how wrecked the man already looked—all flushed skin and heaving chest—before they were kissing again. Urgent, desperate, Tony’s cock sliding against his own, as they gasped into each other’s mouths. 

Tony pulled away first, surprised Bucky by dropping his head to begin licking along the seam where metal and flesh joined.

“Sorry, is this okay?” he asked, looking up quickly, and Bucky nodded, feeling a bit awed as Tony kissed and licked his scars, as if they were beautiful. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Tony confessed, “hope that isn’t too creepy.”

“No,” Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat, stroking the side of Tony’s face, scratching his fingernails through the beard. “Not creepy at all.”

Tony kissed him again, slower this time, until Bucky could hardly catch his breath, could only rock himself up against Tony’s body, chase after his lips, wrap his arms around him, hold him tight. His skin was everywhere, and Bucky felt like he could come from that alone, just from being this close to him.

“Please,” he gasped, having reached the point where he couldn’t take it anymore. The way his luck tended to go, they’d be interrupted at any moment by a call to assemble, and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t survive that.

“James,” Tony sighed, smiling softly. “Absolutely, yes, now, right now, no more waiting.”

Bucky watched hungrily as Tony worked lube over his cock, pushed more inside of him with his fingers, then after some more shifting and repositioning, pressed the head of his cock against Bucky, and…

“ _Finally_ ,” he groaned, forcing himself to relax against the penetration, struggling to remember how his lungs worked, as he watched Tony’s face. He was looking down, watching himself disappear inside of Bucky, biting into his lower lip, concentrating, moving so slowly, so carefully, one hand around his cock to hold it steady, the other rubbing soothingly against Bucky’s thigh.

“How we doing?” Tony asked, looking up, meeting Bucky’s eyes, and that he liked, that he _loved_ , seeing the tenderness there. The _want_. 

Bucky licked his lips, pushed against the intrusion, and shuddered as Tony sank deeper. “Better and better,” he managed, his voice low, and raspy.

Disbelief and desire and what looked an awful lot like absolute adoration rolled across Tony’s beautiful, expressive face. Then he was grinning, shaking his head a little, as he bit into his lower lip and gave Bucky a _look_. It was possessive, and hungry, and accompanied by increased pressure, as Tony rocked his hips, began a gentle in and out movement, but he still hadn’t fully penetrated him.

Bucky shifted, reaching between his legs to adjust his balls, pulling them up and out of the way, and on Tony’s next shallow, careful thrust, a needy noise escaped.

“Don’t tease,” he whined, lapsing into Russian. “I need _all_ of you, Antoshka.”

“You have _no idea_ how good you feel,” Tony grunted, exhaling shakily. He locked eyes with Bucky, and jack knifed his hips forward, going even deeper this time, his hands sliding down to Bucky’s hips. “You’re _tight_ , and slick,” he rocked deeper still, and Bucky groaned loudly, “and unbelievably gorgeous, and I’m trying really, _really_ hard not to come too soon over here.”

Tony made a frustrated, incredibly sexy noise, pushing down on the backs of Bucky’s thighs so that his hips shifted, and then on the next thrust, “Oh, _yes_ , Tony!” because finally, _finally_ he was all the way in, and Bucky could feel the stupid grin that he must be wearing, but then all he could do was hold on, because…

Because Tony was _fucking_ him, and it shouldn't have been earth shattering, it shouldn't actually have felt like a tipping point in his life, but it was. He clung to Tony, allowed himself to let go of the last bits of urgency, of tension, of fear that it would never happen, and just _felt_ , just experienced the overwhelming pleasurable sensations; Tony and Tony and _Tony_. 

It was as if there was a line being drawn down the center of him, through the shrapnel of his disjointed memories, through his heart. From now on everything would be classified as either before or after this day.

He'd once told Tony that his feelings for the man were the only things to really, truly feel like his own, and this was no different. This wasn't reaching for ( _or running from_ ) the past, it was the start of a future he never expected, it was a moment between James and his Antoshka and it was _perfect_.

“Ever since that fucking… glass of scotch,” Tony grunted, rocking his hips, and it was overwhelmingly sublime, and Bucky could only tremble, fall into the sensation of fullness, of being stretched wide, of _Tony_ , _inside of him_. “Seeing you _swallow_ , and lick your lips, your stupid, _stupid_ , amazing eyes, and you just… you _did it_ in front of _everyone_ , James.”

Bucky wrapped his legs around Tony, reached for him, pulled him down, taking all of his weight with a grunt, still rocking his hips, even as he kissed Tony, desperately kissed him, hands on the side of his face, breath coming in hot bursts as he struggled to catch it.

“Had to get your attention somehow,” Bucky panted into Tony’s mouth.

Tony propped himself up, hands braced on the headboard, began thrusting with a bit more purpose as he smiled down at Bucky. “You always had it.”

With a contented sigh, Bucky ran his hands over Tony, until his metal fingers were splayed over the arc reactor, the other hand curled around Tony’s shoulder, locked eyes with him, and they found a steady rhythm of pleasure together.

“Feel good?” Tony asked, his smile saying he already knew the answer to the question.

“Even better than I imagined,” Bucky gasped, as Tony shifted again, hands back on his hips, his cock hard, and insistent, and so much better than fingers, than _anything_. “Worth the wait.”

This got him a laugh, which he joined in on, which in turn had them both shuddering, Tony’s hips losing a bit of their steady rhythm. “You were working on the armor, and you forgot I was there,” Bucky said, and Tony’s eyes went a little wide, looked a little confused, and uncertain. “Couldn’t stop looking at you, at the way your jeans were hanging low on your hips.”

“Yeah?” Tony was smiling again.

“Mm hmm,” Bucky nodded, biting into his lower lip. “After that, I just… oh… two days later, Clint's condiment bomb, that was the first time I jerked off.”

Tony reached down, pushing aside Bucky's hair, which had fallen in his face, stroked his cheek. Bucky turned his head a bit so he could capture Tony's thumb, suck it into his mouth. This earned him a hungry, possessive groan, and accompanying hard thrust. 

But Bucky could see the thoughts whirring behind Tony's eyes, knew he'd picked up on how that particular confession was phrased. It wasn't _just_ the first time he'd jerked off thinking about Tony. He'd been waking up with the normal morning erections for a while, but had ignored them, ignored himself, for months. 

Then he'd noticed himself noticing Tony. And then Clint had done him a huge, unintentional favor, and in the ensuing chaos, Tony had ruined a perfectly good suit, but had also stripped down to his underwear in the kitchen. 

That night, it was all Bucky could think about, staring at the ceiling, trying to get comfortable and failing miserably, until he closed his eyes. Summoned the image of Tony, flushed with anger, the efficiency with which he removed his necktie, ranting about how Clint was doomed, even as the shirt came off, and then the trousers, and...

And his hand had moved to his cock without him even thinking about it, had caught him by surprise; he was coming within a matter of minutes, Tony's name on his lips. 

"Wait, the _first_ first? Since, uh, waking up?" Bucky nodded, feeling shy where he hadn't before—it _was_ sort of telling, after all—but thankfully the feeling was short lived. "Hmm, and that was ages ago," Tony chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip.

He lowered himself again, bringing their mouths together for a kiss, one hand tangled in Bucky's hair, words spilling out against his mouth, and across his chin. "I'm sorry, I made you wait so long, but I've got you now, yeah? Gonna take such good care of you, anything you want, James."

The hot slide of Tony’s tongue in his mouth, and Bucky couldn't think, could only cry out in pleasure at the words, at the earnestness behind them, at the feeling of Tony's hand wrapping around his cock. 

" _You_ , Antoshka," Bucky said, slipping back into Russian, hardly able to think clearly, "I just want you."

There was a soft, strangled cry at that, the hand around his cock stroking him with just the right amount of pressure, and speed, and Bucky couldn't believe how good it all felt, how comfortable he felt.

"You've got me," Tony rasped. "We fit so good together. You and me, yeah?"

Tony shifted back, changed his angle, thrusting roughly, and Bucky jerked spasmodically with pleasure, because Tony had found that spot, was dead on target, and each time he hit it, Bucky could feel his cock throbbing against his stomach. 

"Look at you," Tony wasn't even stroking him anymore, but Bucky still felt dangerously close to coming, his balls tight and tingling. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Bucky stared up at Tony, loving what he saw there, the playful, adoring smile. "I'm," and there he went, hammering that spot again, "Tony, I'm..."

"Yeah, c'mon," Tony grunted, "let me watch, I wanna see you, _fuck_ , James, touch yourself."

With a sigh of relief, Bucky grabbed his cock, using the cool metal fingers of his bionic hand, knowing that was what Tony wanted to see, watching the enraptured expression spread across Tony's handsome face, much in the way the flush had spread everywhere else.

He started stroking himself, and Tony moaned reverently, his cock hard and beautifully relentless, and buried deep inside of Bucky. Bucky swallowed, felt himself edging closer, slammed his hips down to meet Tony's thrusts. 

"Just like that, James, you're so close, I know you are, I can feel it," Tony rambled, "me too, so close, but you first, wanna be inside you when it happens, come for me."

And that was it, he couldn't have stopped if he tried, crying out as the orgasm tore its way through him, shuddering and cursing in Russian as he covered his stomach in semen, reveling in the feeling of Tony still inside of him, his one constant as he shook to pieces.

He'd never had an orgasm like it, never felt every nerve ending in his body firing like that with pleasure, and release, and he felt like he might actually cry, it was so sublime. 

Tony was still fucking him through it all, a hand splayed on Bucky’s chest, right over his heart, was making the most amazing noises, and Bucky’s heart _sang_ , just slammed pitifully, chaotically against his ribs, and each beat felt like it was for Tony. 

“Antoshka,” he sighed, limbs feeling heavy, mind foggy in the aftermath of release. 

Without thinking about it, he dragged his fingers through the stickiness on his stomach, brought them up to Tony's mouth. Tony’s eyes narrowed, and he made a noise that was somewhere between joy and frustration, wasting no time before sucking the metal fingers into his mouth. When Bucky pulled them back out, Tony leaned in close and kissed him, sharing the taste, moaning softly. 

Then the babbling started. Bucky stroked him everywhere he could get a hold of, tugged on his nipples, and Tony's pace increased. Bucky took it, happily, feeling blissed out and unable to stop smiling.

"This is _insane_ , you have to know how insane it is, because this is _not_ first time sex, James, this is 'I've been studying your browser history and know all your kinks' sex."

"Are you complaining?" Bucky chuckled, and Tony shuddered at the sensation as Bucky rippled around his cock. 

"Oh my god no," Tony gasped, "no no no, I'm just, oh, in awe of you, of us, yeah, we're _awesome_ , best team ever, gonna have such a good time together."

Bucky grinned wildly at this; he liked the sound of that very much. "Not bored of me yet, then?"

"Impossible, completely utterly impossible. There's so much _data_ to collect, James, _fuck_ , you have no idea."

Tony's hips were thrusting erratically as he stared down at Bucky, eyes fluttering open and closed. "The _things_ I want to do to you, with you, so many, _many_ things," Tony was saying, which was hot, and something Bucky certainly approved of, but the next bit was more confusing, and he only caught the very last part of it, the previous words having been jumbled together as Tony finally came. 

"James, baby, gonna buy you an island," Bucky was almost certain he heard, as Tony shook, and pumped into him, until they were lying there together in the bed, hot, sticky, tangled. 

Bucky liked it, liked the feeling of not knowing where he ended and Tony began. He didn't mind the dead weight on top of him, contentedly stroked Tony's back, and shoulders, but at some point, they managed to regroup. 

Then they were kissing again, slowly, tenderly, nuzzling at each other, staring appreciatively, Tony shifting his weight and pulling out, so that they were on their sides, but still wrapped around each other. 

Bucky had no idea how long they stayed like that, petting, kissing, catching their breath, blissed out and grinning stupidly at each other. Tony was _beautiful_ , just looking at him made Bucky's heart lurch. He hadn't quite expected it to be that good, and based on the previous babble, knew Tony was feeling the same way. 

Eventually, though, his curiosity won out, and Bucky had to ask. "So, you’re buying me an island?"

Tony's cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat, before giving up on the embarrassment, opting for giggling instead, as he propped himself up on his elbow. "I’ll have you know my sex talk is unparalleled."

"I just didn't realize islands were such a turn on for you."

Tony's smile grew wider as he started playing with Bucky's hair, the look in his eyes warm, and adoring, and happy. Bucky thrilled at the understanding that _he_ was responsible for that look, for the way Tony’s hair was sticking up crazily, his mouth swollen from kissing. 

There was a livid mark on Tony’s shoulder, and that Bucky didn’t even recall leaving it there was telling; seeing it made him feel triumphant in ways which should have been alarming, but weren’t. He traced it with his fingers, smiling to himself. No one would be able to see it once Tony’s shirt was back on, but _he’d_ know it was there, and that was enough, was thrilling.

"Right, well, I had plans for the island that I neglected to mention, since I was too busy coming my brains out," he gave Bucky a look with that, raking his eyes up and down his body assessingly. "We were going to live on the island, for a start, with a strict no clothes policy. Uh, and no one would know we were there, so no interruptions, which is _important_ , James. I need a controlled environment for Sexperiment Island to work."

Bucky was already laughing well before Tony finished, body still throbbing with pleasure, feeling lighter, and just... Different, decidedly, wonderfully _different_.

“We’ll have to leave everything we know behind,” Tony continued. “No more dumplings delivered at 3 a.m., and I’ll have to build some sort of JARVIS piloted body double to keep Stark Industries going, but it’s a small price to pay for important scientific discoveries, really.”

"I guess I can live with that. As long as it's for science."

Tony looked ecstatic, was grinning ear to ear as he traced the curve of Bucky’s jaw, fingers trailing over his chin before kissing him again. This was short lived, interrupted as it was by a yawn of epic proportions, and impossibly Bucky felt like he was falling in love all over again.

“Mm, right, some of us aren’t perfect, and get really, really sleepy after monumentally amazing, mind blowing, life altering sex,” Tony muttered, rolling onto his back and sprawling theatrically. “Wanna nap? We can shower when we wake up, then get dirty all over again.”

On cue, Bucky’s stomach grumbled loudly, and Tony erupted in laughter. “Guessing you’re heading to the kitchen?”

Bucky grinned back, couldn’t help himself, had to run his hands over Tony again, found himself nuzzling the man’s navel. Tony hummed his approval, fingers finding their way back into Bucky’s hair. 

“Might as well have dumplings while I still can.”

“Smart, very smart, I approve.” Tony stretched as Bucky crawled over him, stopping to give him another kiss before climbing out of the bed. 

Tony propped himself up on one elbow, and settled in to watch as Bucky got dressed. It felt impossible to wipe the smile off of his face, but he was in good company, in seemed.

“That’s my shirt, isn’t it?” Bucky looked down at the Iron Maiden shirt he’d pulled back on, nodded, zipped up his jeans. “Thought so. I meant to ask earlier, but you sort of found a really amazing way to distract me.”

“And yet, you doubted my tactical advantage.”

Tony threw a pillow at him, which Bucky easily caught and threw back, hitting Tony square in the face, which resulted in more laughter from the bed. “Better wipe that smirk off your face, or else everyone’s going to know _exactly_ what you were up to this morning.”

Interestingly enough, Tony had that faint undercurrent of insecurity threading through his voice, as if he was secretly worried Bucky might not want their friends to know. As if he could possibly be ashamed.

He crossed back over to the bed, helped himself to another kiss before answering, “I think the jealousy will be good for Clint,” and he could see the concern slide away, Tony’s smile bright, and reaching his eyes again. Added, “I’ll bring something back for you.”

“And coffee?”

Bucky nodded, and climbed back off of the bed, having to look over his shoulder a few times on the way out of the room, not wanting to leave, as if leaving would undo what had been done.

As soon as he’d stepped out of the bedroom, he heard Tony call out to JARVIS, asking for the lights to be dimmed. Almost immediately after that, he added, “Make a note of the date, J.”

“Do you intend to celebrate annually, sir?”

“Yup, consider this an official Tony Stark holiday, JARVIS.”

Which more or less made it impossible for Bucky to rid himself of his telling smile as he left Tony’s suite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you one million times over to everyone who left a comment, and gushed with me over "There Was A Moment" -- I love you all so much. I'm sorry to have made so many of you cry, but I love how understanding you all were that sometimes crying has to happen. And that sometimes the "happy ending" to unrequited love is just growing as a person, and learning to let go of something that wasn't meant to be. The good thing is, as I mentioned, Steve will find his own love, and because of this experience, will be in a better place to just go for it, rather than remaining silent. And also to appreciate it, and give fully of himself in return. Life can be cool that way.
> 
> Meanwhile, I hope the ridiculously lengthy sexy times installment was a soothing balm to all the pain the previous installment caused.


End file.
